Two Nights Collide
by Animedragon lovergirl
Summary: When Hiccup starts updating the book of Dragons for females and males. Along with Toothless meeting love bird dragons all over. Toothless starts feeling lonely and starts seraching for his other half. Who he senses is close real close. But what happens when two night furies collide with each other? When the world seems to go off balance will they survive? Will harmony come to Berk?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Nights Collide **

**Ch; 1 The Tought comes Up**

** Hey Animedragon lover here this is my first story so I'm good with criticizism on it. I just love dragons and Toothless you cant not love him. So hope you enjoy it.**

Toothless was scurrying around Hiccups room restless he wanted to go and fly already "Hiccup? Hiccup can we do and fly now? !" He roared at Hiccup who was writing in his desk.

"What is it Toothless can't you see I'm busy you rude reptile?"

Toothless retrieved his saddle trying to make clear what he wanted. He dropped in on Hiccups desk sending papers flying all over it. "Outside, flying, does that sound familar?" Toothless growled at him.

"Toothless we can't go for a ride right now. We'll just go later today. I have to update the book of dragons right now."

Toothless slumped on the floor like an angry toddler. "I don't get why that book is so important you could fix it any old day of the week so why now?" Toothless murmured to himself.

"I might not understand you but I know you're mad at me you big hatchling. If you want I can put on your self-motion tail on and you can go by yourself. I can then finish this and take you riding extra time tomorrow." Hiccup said while looking at Toothless with a 'is it a deal' expression.

"Fine" Toothless got up showing Hiccup his tail so he could understand he accepted the offer. Hiccup put on Toothless' retractable tail that he could control on his own. Toothless didn't really like it but now it was the only way to go out.

"There you go Toothless now go and do whatever it was you wanted to do."

Toothless jumped into the air spreading his pitch black wings. Once in the air he roared a hearty. "I'll be ba

Toothless landed in the woods in his favorite place where he meet Hiccup. He liked it's hidden caves and fish filled waters. He fished for a while and looked at his old cave.

"Man this is boring Hiccup would have made this more fun." Toothless headed to the Dragon nip field where he felt more relaxed when he was stressed.

"Mmmm...dragon nip my favorite."Toothless was enjoying himself when he heard distance growling and pouncing.

"Who could be here in my place?" He wondered. In the field not far from where he was two dragons were playing. A male and female dragon rubbing up against each other and purring at one another. 'Clearly more than friends' thought Toothless.

"Hey love birds what are you doing in my cove? I made in clear before that this was my place. Can't you smell my scale scent here or something?"

The two dragons were shocked still.

"W-we thought we c-could just pass by for a b-bit" Strutted the female.

"We didn't know you'd be here and we wanted some dragon nip." Added the male.

"We're really sorry we didn't pay attention to your scent we were distracted." Confessed the female.

"Yeah making gugu eyes at each other. You know what just take some dragon nip and leave. You're off the hook."

The two dragons looked at each other, grabbed some nip, and started leave.

"Sorry we bothered you but every dragon needs some dragon right?"The she-dragon said as she flew off.

Toothless felt weird after they left. He felt an empty feeling in his chest that overwhelmed him. These two dragons gave Toothless something to think about something he never thought before. "Is there a dragon out there for every dragon? Even for the last Night Fury know?" Toothless flew home with a new thought to consume his time for a long while.

**I hope you enjoyed the beinging of Two Nights Collide. I have more ideas to make this a long interesting story. I'll update when I can.**


	2. Ch2 Female and Male Dragon Book

Ch; 2 Female and Male Dragon book

Toothless entered Hiccup's room looking low.

"Hey Toothless why are you back so quick? You only took maybe an hour out there."

Toothless only slumped on his 'bed' and groaned unhappily.

"Hey why the glum face Toothless?" Toothless didn't answer he was in a mood. He was thinking about paired dragons since he left the cove. He wondered for the first where he came from and if there were other Night Furies.

"Hey Hiccup you're smart do you know about Night Furies?"He asked expectantly. Hiccup didn't answer. He only looked at Toothless questionably

"What's wrong with you Toothless? I've never seen you so down before. Are you sick or something?" Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head.

"I wish humans understood dragon tongue." Groaned Toothless. Then he got an idea maybe Hiccup didn't know what he wanted so he just had to make it clear. Toothless got up and tipped the Book of Dragons over trying to open it.

"Woah, what is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked. "The book Hiccup, the book, open it to Night Furies." Toothless growled. Hiccup opened the book trying to understand what Toothless wanted with it.

"What is buddy are you still and about my working on the book?" Hiccup guessed.

Toothless made an' really' face at Hiccup. "Really Hiccup?" He said. Hiccup understood that wasn't it. He opened the book which seemed extra thick to Toothless' eyes. The book opened to the middle of the book with Terrible Terror only it looked different from what Toothless remembered. There was one Terrible Terror that looked male on a page and on the other a female. Arrows pointed out differences and writing showed their unique abilities as female and male Terrible Terrors. Toothless didn't know that was it though. He just saw a female Terror and a male Terror.

"Weird why are there two drawings of Terible Terrors?" Toothless turned the pages to the back where his drawing was. Maybe hiccup had seen a female Night Fury before and got to draw her. Hiccup then would understand and show him where she was. "I should have know there wasn't a drawing of a female Night Fury. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." The page only showed Toothles and on the other page was written Female dragon unrecorded. Toothless stared at the empty page hurt in his gut.

"Toothless what are you looking at?" Toothless looked at him sadly.

" There's nothing on that page Toothless-" Hiccup stoped suddenly. "Oh." He said understanding finally.

"Yeah" replied Toothless "Now you understand."


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow in the Trees

Ch. 3. Shadow in the Trees

**Hey Animedragon lover here thank you so much for your support on my story. I already have the whole story planed out I just need to write it and I hope you like it. It's coming out really good in my head. Though I might take a little to write more chapters. Enjoy your reading.**

"Catch me if you can"

"Oh I will catch you" Toothless responded

"Ha ha ha! You're a silly Night Fury." Responded the shadow Toothless was chasing.

"Oh yeah you're a slippery-" Toothles stoped to think for once. "Wait! Who are you? What are you?"

The shadow just giggled a feminine laugh. "I'm like you." The shadow said before it moved to another tree.

"I know you're a dragon but what kind?" Toothless pressed.

"Silly dragon I'm a Night Fury like you." It responded. "I'm close by" It jumped to a tree and disappeared. "But still far" The voice echoed.

"You're a Night Fury?!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Yes I came to visit you. I'm kind of lonely and I ended up here." The shadow reappeared far in front of Toothless

"Wait if you are a Night Fury let me see you!"

The shadow scurried off farther. "I can't do that. You're not supposed to see me."

"Why not?" Toothless chased after the shadow.

"It's a Night Fury code, but I have to go now. Farwell good Night Fury." The shadow left not a trace of evidence it was there.

"Wait don't leave!..."

"Don't leave, don't leave!" Toothless rolled all over hos bed.

"Toothless? Toothless wake up!" Hiccup shoved the the Dragon awake.

"You were dreaming buddy? Rolling in dragon nip?" Hiccup asked.

"More like like nightmaring. And I wish I would have." Toothless groaned as he shook himself.

'Who was that dragon? Could it be she was real? Who am I kiding,she was just in my head.' Toothless thought. He grabbed his saddle and placed it on the floor instinctively.

"Hey Toothless before we go out today. I wanted to talk to." Hiccup said.

"What?" Thought Toothless.

"You know how you were,uh, bummed about Night Furies and girls?"

"That was three days ago." Toothless looked away making it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but what if we tried to find a Night Fury?"

Toothless made a what face at him. "Find a Night Fury? If I can't find one you can't either Hiccup."

"Hey I found you didn't I. Why couldn't we find another Night Fury?" Hiccup encouraged.

Toothless thought about it "Yeah but how would we find one?"

"We could look for clues to find one,you know."

" Fine if you think you can. We can go look." Toothless shook his head from side to side so Hiccup would understand.

"Great let's go out and find some clues"

On there way out Toothless notice a lot of love birds all over Berk. Gronckles buzzing around it other. Monstrous Nightmares showing off each other's fire. "Great this will make me feel much better." Toothless thought.

They even ran into Astrid. "Hey Hiccup, Toothless what are you two up to?" She asked.

"Well Toothless- ow!" Toothless slapped Hiccup with his ear. "You know I forgot what he wanted." Hiccup said while rubbing his face.

"Ok well Stormfly and I are going to see her couple with her babies as you can see. You want to come till you remember what Toothles wanted?" She asked.

"No we'll just go ride a bit." Hiccup answered.

"Alright see ya"

They landed in the woods where Toothless thought this whole idea was crazy.

"What are we doing I don't even know where I come from. How are we going to find a Night Fury?" He shook Hiccup off.

"Hey what's up?" Hiccup demanded.

"You got this stupid idea in my head that's what. I'm going to stay here you can go home.. walking." The turned away from Hiccup.

"Toothless are you really getting mad now? How are you going to get home or me?" Hiccup asked.

"We can walk the village isn't far." Toothless groaned. He laid on the floor.

"Fine you know what I'll go to the village walking and you cool your fire while I'm gone. I hope you don't mind walking home."

"I'll manage thank you!" Toothless roared.

When Hiccup left toothless heard rustling and giggling in the Trees. "Who's there?" He asked.

There was more giggling but no one for it to belong to. "I said who's there?!" He demanded as he got closer to the Trees. He only saw shadows. "I know you're there show yourself!"

Two glowing blue eyes appeared in the dark.

Toothless looked at them. "What are you." It moved and giggled.

"That laugh. Are you the shadow from my dream?"Toothless asked.

"No I'm the shadow in the trees."

**Hope you liked this chapter. Who's the shadow? Find out in next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Star Shadow

Ch. 4. Star Shadow

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hard to make it work but here it is. **

Toothless moved closer to the blue eyes "You're not a shadow. You're a dragon you speak dragon tongue. I'm not stupid." The eyes disappeared

"I never said you were. I'm not a shadow,but I'm one with them. I am Shadow." The voice explained.

"You're not making any sense. Come out show yourself." Toothless demanded.

"Why would I come out? I don't want to and I shouldn't. You could be dangerous." It teased.

Toothless got an idea to make the Dragon come out. " You're sure you're not a cow?"

"What silly question is that?" The eyes peered curiously.

"Just wondering cause' I've never see such a cow-ward before in my life ."Toothless commented.

"You think I'm a coward?" The shadow asked clearly annoyed.

"Yeah maybe a bit. I mean you are hiding from me." The eyes moved closer to him.

"If you really want to see me why don't you come into the shadows?" The voice asked.

"I live here this is my territory. I don't have to go there you have to come out." Toothless responded amused.

"What if you don't like what you see? Then what will happen?" The voice asked.

"I don't think anything extreme will happen." Toothless confirmed.

"Alright but don't get mad." The eyes disappeared again. The leaves crackling under th weight of the unknown shadow as it approached. A delicate night blue tail peeked out of the trees. A slender head revealed itself the same color with firey blues eyes that pierced the soul. Her form looked much like Toothless'only smaller and slimmer."Hello I'm Star Shadow. Star Shadow the Night Fury from the island of Mystery ." Her velvety voice said,"Nice to meet you"

Toothless stared in shock at Star Shadow. Who stared right back as they toke each other in.

"Wow I never knew Night Furies could be pitch black, and your eyes are an unusual sparky green." Star Shadow neared Toothless curiously. "Then again I have never seen many Night Furies before."

"Neither have I especially a blue Night Fury with blue firey eyes." Toothless confessed as he got closer."I never knew there were other Night Furies. I thought I was the last one." Toothless said.

Star Shadow laughed. "I understand if a Night Fury forgot how other Night Furies look like but think you're the only one." She giggled,"That's just crazy. Didn't you're parents tell the story or something?"

"You think it's funny?!" Star Shadow looked at him with a concerned face. " I never had parents. I mean I did but I never got to know them well. They took care of my siblings and me then one day they never came back. My siblings flew away one at a time until I was left. I finally thought they would never come back." He looked at the sky." I remember looking at the moon and thinking they never wanted us. That they left because we were defective. I flew out of the nest and flew opposite from where my siblings left. I landed here and started my own mark. I swore I would never let any dragon soften me, never trust any one ever again,but... One day I was knocked out of the sky when looking for food by a human. I lost my tail fin couldn't fly and the human freed me instead of killing me. He understood me he as also rejected for who he was. We learned from each other and bonded tightly together. Hiccup changed my maybe I'm not really an entire Night Fury, because of my life it's not my fault though." He finished.

"Wow you really never learned the Night Fury Codes?" Star Shadow asked shocked. "Oh which reminds me I broke I'm breaking them!.." She exclaimed.

"What codes?" Star Shadow started backing up a little. "Star Shadow tell me!" Toothless pleaded.

"But I already broke them. I have to go, NOW!" She seemed to be in panic.

"Why do you have to leave? Star Shadow why can't you stay what are you afraid of?!" Toothless asked hating the look of fear in her eyes.

"Night Furies are never to see each other ever it's a law! A law all Night Furies must follow or..."Star relax laws change. Dragons couldn't trust people but look at us now. Plus I never learned the laws you'd be helping keep them." Toothless persuaded.

Star Shadow's tension decreased a little. "Well maybe I suppose if I make it quick it wouldn't matter. The code says 'if two night furies meet and collide'. We aren't we barely met so I think I can."

"Great so explain why can't night furies meet each other?" Toothless asked. Star Shadow moved closer to him sat down close to him.

"Alright, I don't know why but I feel I can trust you deeply. This is what I learned because I had to live through it very young I was only 7 months old. Long ago the Night Furies lived in peace with all dragons. They were the most powerful and loyal race. One day a Dutch Dragon named Vengeance came to their territory. He despised them greatly for he was selfish and wanted to be the most powerful dragon. He swore to destroy them saying' If two night collide. Two Nights will become one the world will be doomed and only the outcome of their collision will save them.' No one understood what he meant but they didn't worry. Then 2 months later the Dutch Dragon came back two Night Furies had collided though no one knew nights had become colder and longer. All the other dragon races were dying off. The Dutch Dragon terrorized them everyday. The Night Furies helped maintain the dragons safe. Until a silly dragonet tried to plead for the nights to stop and dared to get close to Vengeance. Vegeance picked the dragonet up and whispered something horrible into the dragonet's ear. He then started burning its wings from the inside to remind the dragonet to never break the rules. Two Night Furies then came up to him before he burned it's wings anymore. They confessed to be the ones that collided and they sacrificed themselves to stop the chaos but the curse remained. That's why Night Furies then made law to never meet again because they thought the world was more important than their race."

"What happened to the dragonet?" Toothless asked.

"The dragonet lived the rest of its life in the shadows with a scar to remind it never to break the rules ever again. Cursed to remember that day forever even thought I'm sure that dragonet swore to find a way to reverse the curse someday." She answered tears coming out of her eyes and anger shaking her body.

"You were that dragonet weren't you? That's why you're afraid to break the rules." Toothless asked.

She nodded."That's why my soul wonders the shadows to hide and find an answer. That's why I can't be happy because I couldn't do anything. That's why I'm a star's shadow."

**Really inspired on this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to see HTTYD 2 and get more inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 5 Secret to Keep

Ch 5. Secret to Keep

**Hey ADL here sorry I didnt post for a while. I hope you like this chapter.**

"So you suffered a lot too huh?" Toothless asked.

"More than any usual dragon at least. After what happened I lived with fear and insecurity. I use to be a risk taker the first to try things. Flying, aced it, fire shooting learned first, and fighting best student or I was."

"You're saying you're not good at them anymore?" Toothless asked her.

"No I still am. I just don't do them in front of other dragons. I still have the real me sleeping inside of me."

"Don't you think it's time to wake you up?"

The corner of Star Shadow's mouth lifted lightly. "Maybe it is time to wake the old risky up." She responded.

"Well let's do it! See that cliff over there?" He points with his head.

"Yeah why?" Star Shadow asks.

"That's a 1,000 ft drop thrilling feel to the wings. Wanna feel how it is to be a real risk taker again?" He pressed.

"Why not? I always liked the feel of adrenaline through my veins." Star Shadow extended her dark purple wings with scattered blue dots. On her right wing she had a blue scar in a comet form. The scar seemed healed to the maximum of its capacity but it had a touch of beauty that Toothless liked.

"What are you staring at Night Fury?" She asked.

"You're wingd they look like sunsets."

"Oh this isn't all they can do. They were more beautiful when I was little." She said.

"What else can they do?" Toothless asked curiously.

"I'll show you later. I'll show you if you show me what you can do. Something only you can do and your flying too."

"Well... do you have retractable teeth?" He asked

"Retractable teeth? I'm afraid not."

"Well I do, look closely." He smiled he's famous toothless grin.

"You're toothless I didn't know we could do that"

Toothless made his teeth pop out and back in.

"That's why my human named me Toothless."

"Toothless I like it. What was your old name before he found you?"

"Runt I was the smallest in the batch" He turns toward the cliff. "Ready to jump?"

"I was born ready." They jumped towards the water keeping their wings pulled in. Star Shadow extended them lightly making a loop de loop. Then she went towards the waters like a bullet. She didn't extend her wings and she was close to the surface which scared Toothless. "Extend your wings!" He yelled. She didn't listen she waited and waited "NOW!" She yelled and extended her wings the tips touched the surface for a second as the wind shot her upwards. She swirled like a drill toward Toothless who stared amazed. Before they could make contact she stretched her wings wide and stopped in front of him.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you beat my record." He responded."You want to fly more before sunset?"

"Sure I love risks" Star Shadow said.

"Hey Toothless?"

"Yeah?" He lifted his head from the ground they laid on cuddled together.

"Can you please not tell anyone we meet please. Were not even supposed to be together,but...I never bonded so close to anyone like this before." She admitted.

"Sure no dragon has to know about you." He assured.

"Not even your human? You won't tell him either ?" She asked.

"I can't promise that. He's my friend he goes with me everywhere, well expect now when I got mad at him."

"But what if he separates us? What if we never see each other? Would he study me cause I had a bad experience with a human already before." She asked.

"He'd never do that to me. He would hurt you either. I mean would you keep a secret to you're human?"

Star Shadow lowered her head "I don't even have a human." She murmured.

"He could be our human both of us." He encouraged.

"I'm not ready yet. If he comes with you I'll try but I can't now." She stretched her wings.

"Hey you owe me a demonstration Star Shadow.." He changed the subject.

"Yeah I do. You can call me Star or Shadow if you'd name is long and I know."

"Okay then Shadow show me what you got."

She extended her wings and stood still. Nothing happened then little by little her wings started glowing. The blue dots and the scar glowed light blue in the dark.

"You're glowing like a star."

"Now you know why I was named me Star"

"And I know why you have your name Star Shadow. "

"So am I a secret or not?" She asked.

"Youre a secret... for now at least." Toothless said.


	6. Chapter 6 Time Together

Ch 6. Time Together

**Hey guys sorry I havent posted in some time been busy. Hope you like this chapter.**

Toothless returned home when the moon was at its highest.

"Toothless where we're you buddy? You're not still mad are you?" Hiccup asked as he entered.

"I was somewhere, meet someone, got distracted,and came back." He said more to himself to review what he did that day.

He grabbed the retractable tail wing and dropped it at Hiccup's feet. He promised Star Shadow he'd visit her again and he thought she wasn't ready to see Hiccup. Who would freak after knowing about her.

"Yore retractable tail? But Toothless You hate that thing."

Toothless moved his tail from side to side acting as if it were nothing important.

"Toothless you're acting funny you know?"

'Please just put the tail on me already might as well get this over with.' Toothless thought.

Hiccup took off Toothless' original tail and reluctantly put in the retractable tail.

"There you go bud you happy now?"

"Real happy Hiccup. Thanks for being such a great friend." Toothless purred.

"I'm still wondering what you were doing today"

"I guess it will remain a mystery."

After going on a ride with Hiccup and leaving him home. Toothless headed to where Star Shadow for the fifth time that week.

"Star Shadow? Where are you? It's Toothless, the silly Night Fury."

"Toothless? You're back!" She hopped out of the trees. She spun around him happily.

"I said I'd be back didn't I?" He laughed.

"You came back sooner than I thought you would."

Toothless' attention was taken by a sparkling green jewel around Star Shadow's neck.

"What's that Star? It looks like a green pebble." He moved it with his paw (talons, or whatever dragons have).

"Oh it's my necklace.A human gave it to me when I was a dragonet. It has a magical power." She shook it and it sent green lights flying everywhere. Toothless instinctively tried to catch one close to his paw.

"What power? Beside to make green lights that I want to chase." He asked.

"The human said it gave me the ability to communicate with humans,and that it protected me from evil." She said.

"You can talk to people?!"

"Yup I just misplaced it when I meet you. I found in my tree." She said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"You sleep in a tree don't you prefer caves or plain ground?"

"I sleep in trees because if someone comes they don't see me. Where do you sleep?" She asked curiously.

"I sleep on top of a rock nest inside a house. Its really cozy and warm. You don't get wet, you don't have to worry about other critters, and you get a good night's sleep." He explained.

"Wow that sounds nice. I think I'd like that."

"You could come with me and Hiccup could make you one."

Star Shadow squiggled nervously" You're not asking me to live with you are you? I wouldn't mind but it's awkward."

"WHAT!? No no no I didn't mean that." He blushed at least as much as a dragon could. "Wait what do you mean you wouldn't mind?"

She froze like she was caught with her paws in the fire"I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"You like me. Admit it you like me like dragons love air." He joked.

"Toothless I barely know you I can't suddenly love you." She groaned covering her face on the floor.

"Star who said anything about love?" He teased laughing.

She hit his face with her tail "Go burn someone elses confidence to ashes. I'm not gonna take this."

"Come on I'm just kidding with you. I like spending time together you're the best friend ever." He told her.

She lifted her head." You're a good friend too. The only friend I've ever had." She got up and stared at him seriously. " But I will only be your friend IF you quit teasing me on what I say. I don't have a crush on you Toothless I see you as and only as a friend."

"I know that but I like teasing you it's what buds do."

"Yeah well let's just spend more time together ok Tooth."

"I visit everyday for 3 hours" He negotiated

"And I teach you all I know about our kind." Star Shadow agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Dream or Warning?

**Things get serious here things are hanging from a string now. Hoping to see HTTYD 2 soon.(Hiccup looks different in a good way he got good looking! 3 At least for girls, boys you need to learn from Hiccup.) Any way enjoy the chapter ;-) **

A dark cloud was in the sky it's shape spinning

It seemed unreal like it didn't have to be there.

"What strange a cloud it's seems impossible for it to do that. Suspicious." Star Shadow thought as she stared at it.

The cloud formed into a dragon with peeling scales, a blinded pupil,and sickly yellow color.

"You are a Night Fury, hum?" Star Shadow stood silent. "You are a Night Fury close to collision. You must be careful or the curse will be upon You and the world will be unbalanced." Star Shadow felt herself shrink smaller,smaller.

"What is happening? Why am I shrinking?" She froze to the size of a dragonet. 'No no it can't be! My wings! They're burning!' She thought helplessly.

"Don't collide that's all I will tell you!"

"You who are you!?"

'Let's just say your nightmare ' ************************************************

"NO! NO! COLLIDE NO! NO NIGHT FURY NO!" Star Shadow squiggled all over her tree branch. THUD! "Ow!" She fell off onto the hard ground below. Her leg scratched and bruised by the fall. There was fire on the ground burning yellow one word spelled out 'Vengeance.'

"Toothless. Toothless I need you...I need you." She cried as she curled into a ball. "Toothless...I'm afraid Toothless." She whispered as tears flowed down her cheek bones,"Toothless..."

Waves crashed upon the shore the land seemed peaceful. "Peace it's so calm" Boom... CRACK! Toothless winced at the sound of the lightning that hit the ground." A storm is coming?"

The waves swelled up crashing furiously shaking the ground. "What's going on?" Toothless wondered. The waters rumbled the waves joined to form a whirlpool. An old dragon emerged from the middle his sickly figure spooked Toothless to his core.

"You must be the other one." He groaned through his dry pale lips.

"I don't understand." Toothless said as he backed away slowly.

"Don't play dumb you're a Night Fury she's a Night Fury. You two are close to colliding I sense it. You must not meet or care about each other. No matter if you're hurt or alone."

'Toothless... I...need you..." A voice crooked in Toothless' head.

'Star Shadow?' He thought.

'Tooth..less...I'm scared...I got hurt...I'm alone...please...help me Toothless..' Her voice dozed off.

"You! You hurt her! What did you do?! I've never heard her in such pain!"

"Pity you won't listen proceed at you're own risk." He disappeared into dark smoke.

"Star Shadow Star shadow! Ah!" Toothless awoke from his weird dream with a start. "Star Shadow was it a dream or does she really need me?!" He jumped out of the room angered.

"Toothless where are you going?!" Hiccup yelled concerned. Toothless flew off without caring to look back. "She needs me." He repeated in his head.

Star Shadow lay on the ground trying to calm down. "Breath,Breath...Just try to get up.." She lifted herself up her leg swollen the fire had some how burned her. "O.k put it down slowly come on get it together you're strong...1...2...3...AH!" She collapsed from the pain. "There's no way it's broken no way. Oh I wish I had help right now." Crack Crack SNAP! She winced something was coming.

"Star is that you?" A voice asked.

She recognized it quickly" Toothless?! Is it really you?" She asked relieved.

"Yup are you OK I had a weird dream and I heard you calling me so I came to check."

"Calling you? It worked my telepathic power worked I thought I'd be alone all day."

"Telephatic what? Whatever what's wrong are you hurt?" He inspected her for the location of the blood smell. "Your leg it's burned but dragon scales can't burn."

"They can with yellow fire apparently." She motioned toward the last glimpse of the fire.

"Yellow fire,burned scales, weird dream what does it mean?" He murmured to himself.

"Wait you had a weird dream too? Did it have a old yellow spooky dragon in it?" She asked.

"Yeah what did he mean? Collide, stay away from each other?"

"The curse is it coming true?" Star Shadow whispered fearfully.

"It can't be we don't even know what it means to' collide'"

"Exactly we could be doing it right now."

"Don't start I'm not leaving you like this because of a dream!" Toothless yelled at her.

"You really would risk everything to help me?" She asked.

"Of coarse you're my best friend." He nuzzled her face." Can you limp?"

"I guess why?"

"I'm going to take you to my bestest best friend Hiccup. He's going to fix you right up."


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing Reality

Ch 8. Seeing Reality

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time very busy lately anyway this is the next chapter hope you like it.**

"Toothless I can't keep going my leg hurts terribly." Star Shadow's leg shook wildly as they walked.

"Its not far it's up the hill."

"Well that makes me feel way better, let's go up a steep hill ,through a village and into a house which neither of them is known to me by the way!" She said sarcastically.

"Maybe you prefer a nice hard ground close to the tree where you were? I came all the way to where you were because I was worried about you. I'm trying to help you but you thank me by criticizing my...everything I suppose?" Toothless asked

She drops her head in shame "Sorry but I've never had a burn before because dragon scales don't burn. Can't you take me somewhere close? I think I won't make it farther easily."

"How about I take you to the stables? It's close to my place and not to far from here."

"That sounds good to me." She said relieved.

"Follow me Double S" He said.

"Did you just call me Double S?" She asked amused.

"It's easier than sayying your whole name."

She made a face."What?" Toothless demanded.

"I don't like it Double S doesn't fit me. I told you you could call be either of my names." She informed matter of factly.

"Do you want to get to the Dragon stables or complain more S?"

She smirked at him "Lets keep going Toothless and about calling me S." She added. "I like that."

Toothless smiled back and they kept walking to the stables.

At the Stables...

"Is this it?" Star Shadow examined the structure.

"Yeah, you can rest in one of the spots available inside." Toothless offered.

"I guess I could. How do we get in?"

"Allow me ma'lady" He pulled the door open with his claws.

"Nice"

"Ladies first" Toothless bows his head at her.

"I don't I've heard that before in my life." She laughs. Slowly but gracefully she enters through the door. Toothless watching her from the door. He notices her feminine figure for the first time in detail. Her chest lifting and contracting from her slim and delight sides. The features of her face made her look like a blue angel with ocean filled eyes. Her wings seemed like violet silk with blue stars stained into them. He smiled to himself. 'She's- she's beautiful' He thought.

"What are you staring at Toothless?" S.S asked curiously.

Toothless shakes his head to awaken from his trance. "N-nothing nothing at all." He stuttered nervously.

She sat on the hay in one of the stable corals "You smiled about something that's for sure." She laughed joyously. "You look like you just committed a crime." She informed him.

He blushes, " I was just thinking about something."

"What where you thinking about?" She laid her head down looking at his face.

"A-a Dragon..." He muttered. His eyes widen in shock at his confession.

Star Shadow tilts her head left. "What dragon?"

"Uh none to worry about at the moment."

"Then why did you think about that dragon now?"

'Man she knows how to corner me' He thought anxiously. "You'd freak out if I told you."

"Why?"

CLANG! A piece of metal fell in the front of the stables. Since they came in from the back they had no idea who it was.

"I'll go see who it is you stay here, ok?" Toothless said.

She nodded at him with worried eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you S you're more important to me than you think."

He assured as he went ahead.

"I'm telling you Astrid Toothless is coming home late every day now it worries me." Hiccup's voice said.

"Maybe he's just trying to make new friends Hiccup." Astrid's voice answered.

"No I think there's more I think he's found something he really got into. Maybe even someone he got into."

"What do you mean?"

"What if he found another dragon a Dragon like him maybe."

"A Night fury but Hiccup you said he seemed to be the only one."

"Maybe I was wrong."

"Have you tried following him?"

"I have but I can't see well who his with where I hide so he doesn't spot me. He seems really attached to it though. He even flew with it. I saw them together for a bit But I didn't see what dragon he was with. I only know it's night blue."

'He followed me? My best friend couldn't trust that'd I'd come back and nothing would happen? He saw Star Shadow she'd freak if she knew this.'

"What are going to do?"

"I don't know, it's not good for him to bond so much that he'd be left heart broken if his friend left and he couldn't go."

"Why wouldn't he go Hiccup?"

"I don't think he'd leave me behind like that."

'I wouldn't Hiccup'

"Even for his love?" Astrid said.

'Love? I don't love Star Shadow...or do I?' Toothless thought. 'I feel a strange bond with her like I'd do anything to keep her safe maybe, I do love her.'

"I don't know Astrid. I only know is I'd die inside without him."

" Hiccup I wouldn't leave you you're me best friend how could I do that?" Toothless purred.

"Toothless?"

"The one and only pal."

"Toothless where have you been? Wait please tell me you didn't hear all the conversation." Hiccup asked embarrassed.

"Do you want me to lie?" Toothless said then licked his face.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked him.

"I need..we need a little help."


	9. Chapter 9 Story Telling Why I came

Ch. 9 Story Telling; Why I came

** Sorry i haven't posted had creative block, was busy,and tech difficulties. Enjoy!**

**Toothless pushed Hiccup to the back of the stables with dozens of complaints. **

**"Toothless what are you doing?"**

**"Be patient Hiccup" Toothless said partially annoyed. He headed to where Star Shadow was but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.**

**"S? S where are you?"**

**"In front of you." Her form appeared as she shook her head. " I'm one with with the shadows remember?" **

**"What's that?" Hiccup asked seeing her appear. "No way... A Night Fury?"**

**"Let's see I look like a Night fury, and I know I'm a Night Fury. I think I am." Her voice said but this time in human tongue.**

**"D- did she just talk? How is that even possible." Hiccup staggered back. **

**"Toothless who is he?" S.S asked amused.**

**"S this is my person Hiccup." He introduced him.**

**"Hiccup, the guy you always talk about." She remembered." He's different from what I imagined he'd be."**

**"You're not the only one." Toothless assured.**

**"Hiccup sorry we started off on the wrong foot." Star Shadow apologized.**

**"Its fine um..."**

**"Star Shadow the Night Fury one of the few left like Toothless" **

**She tried to get up but ended up wobbling in one place. Toothless got by her side helping her straighten herself. He looked at her leg in was swollen and purple around the wound. His face turned into a worried grimace.**

**"Toothless?"**

**He looked at her.**

**"I know it looks worse just don't worry." She leaned on his side.**

**"What's wrong with you girl?" Hiccup asked moving closer.**

**She backed up a little. Her pupils becoming small slits from the fear of a human touching her.**

**"You can trust him S." She looks at him with a unsure look on her face. "I promise,as a friend."**

**"A true friend?"**

**"Am I not one already? He asked.**

**She stayed still as Hiccup placed his hand on her snout. He gently caressed her face making her feel less stressed. She purred peaceful.**

**"That a girl." Hiccup said. "There's no need to be anxious." He lifted his hand. "We're all friends here."**

**"See that wasn't so bad was it S?" Toothless asked confident the answer would be positive.**

**She smiled which was rapidly replaced by a wince."Toothless?" She said alarmed. "I can't feel my leg anymore." She said her voice a raspy whisper.**

**Toothless felt a ting of panic. This was not a good sign.**

**"Hiccup,Toothless what's wrong with me?" Her leg failed and she dropped to the floor.**

**"S!" Toothless ducked down close to her.**

**"Toothless take my necklace." She said between breaths. **

**"What for?" He asked anxious and worried at the same time.**

**"So you can talk to Hiccup." She was breathing hard from the pain. "I can't."**

**"S..."**

**"Toothless please...do this for me."**

**"Fine. I'll do it." He grabbed the necklace gently with his teeth. "You know this is harder than I make it look" He said between gritted teeth.**

**"Funny. I would be laughing if I weren't feeling horrible." She said.**

**"Sorry,Sorry. Ok how do I put this on?"**

**"Toothless what's going on with her! And what are you doing with that necklace ,are you insane?" Hiccup yelled alarmed at the scene.**

**"Insane?! I'm the one doing everything right now."**

**"Toothless!" S.S screamed annoyed and pained.**

**Toothless slipped the necklace on. "S hang on!" He looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup I need you're help. Do you think you can heal her?"He asked.**

**"I think so what's wrong with her?" Hiccup asked not so surprised at his dragon talking.**

**"She burnt her leg with yellow fire."**

**"She got burned? That's not possible dragon scales don't burn."**

**"I know that Hiccup just do something"**

**Star was wriggling on the floor in pain.**

**"I'll be back I need to get some things." Hiccup said.**

**"Please hurry Hiccup."**

**Hiccup nodded then ran back to the front of the stable.**

**"Toothless?" **

**"Yeah S?" He kneeled down to see her eye to eye.**

**"I think it was Vengeance who did this."**

**"The dreams yeah I know."**

**"No Toothless the fire. He did this he did this to warn us of greater danger. He's not playing about this. Toothless he wants this to end."**

**"We don't know that S"**

**"You don't I do." **

**"I'm not ever going to leave you. I mean look what happens when I do." He gestured to her leg.**

**She smirked at him,**

**"Why don't you distract yourself a bit?"**

**"How?"**

**"Can you uh tell me a story."**

**"A story?"**

**"It's all I can come up with."**

**"What story" She gasped.**

**"About you. Why you left, why you came here, what you were doing before everything happened?"**

**She laughs "I thought you'd ask about Night Furies culture or something like that. Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden?"**

**He blushed faintly. "Curiosity."**

**"Well if you're asking why I left Mystery island that's an interesting one I suppose."**

**Hiccup came back with a bunch of stuff in his arms. **

**"Ok it seems swollen." He lifted her leg gently to inspect it."I better clean it so it doesn't get infected. And I'm gonna have to stitch the wound closed." He placed it back down. "Then I'll put some healing herbs on it."**

**"I knew you'd know what to do Hiccup." Toothless told him.**

**"Toothless try calming her down while I do this. Distract her so she doesn't feel this."**

**"But her leg is numb."**

**"Trust me she'll feel something."**

**"You were saying S?"**

**"I left Mystery island because another night fury came there so I thought I'd leave."**

**"Another Night Fury?"**

**"He was dying he had a wound on his side a sword wound. I left because I was afraid, but also because he didn't want help."**

**"He didn't want help from another Night Fury."**

**"Yeah so I left my home deciding where I should go. Then out of the blue I felt a tug a tug pulling me towards another place. I can't explain it was like someone was calling me. I felt pain and sadness so I flew there in the direction of the tug."**

**"What could it have been?"**

**"Listen I'm not done. I might be able to answer that." She flinched as Hiccup patted a cloth with alcohol on her leg.**

**"What happened after that then?" Toothless tried to distract.**

**"I landed here and I caught a scent a Night Fury lived here." She smirked." A very interesting Night Fury. So when I found a place I linked the pieces together. That tug was the Night Fury it was you."**

**"What?"**

**"You lead me here. Night Furies can contact each other through emotion waves."**

**"I did ?But I didn't even know you!" He said confused and embarrassed.**

**"You didn't have to know me. You contacted the closest heart. Which reminds me, why were you sad?" **

**"Me?!.." He was shocked at the question."I I I was..."**

**"Be honest."**

**That didn't help he turned dark red on his face. "I was lonely" He cried out quickly.**

**"You are honest I already knew you were lonely. I was too that's why I got curious and dream jumped into your dream."**

**Toothless looks down embrassed. "There's still a lot of things we don't now about each other."**

**"Yet" Star Shadow added with a smile.**

**"And secrets we must revel."**

**"Secrets? Is there one you want to tell me Toothless?" She purred curiously.**

**"Later not now maybe soon."**

**She yelps at the last stitch Hiccup does on her leg. "Its ok girl I'm all done. Just rest now."**

**He puts some sharp smelling ointment on her leg. "Chew this it'll help the pain and with sleep." He hands her an herb which she chews slowly.**

**Her eye lids droop with sleepiness. She yawns softly, "I'm really sleepy."**

**"We'll let you to sleep S. Sweet dreams and good night." Toothless said backing up.**

**"Sweet dreams Toothless. Rest well my love." She lays her head down and falls into a deep sleep.**

**Toothless feels a rush of calm and embarrassment or maybe it was happiness. 'My love' Her voice echoed in his head.**

**"Toothless?" Hiccup said.**

**He turns to see him.**

**"You really can pick them."**

**"Don't start it Hiccup." He responded. "She's my friend." **

**'But soon maybe more. If I can confess.' He thought. **


End file.
